


Cophinepedia

by delphinemonkey



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Cophine Fluffathon, Crazy Science, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gentle Sex, Lab Sex, Love, Neighbors, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Women in the Military, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinemonkey/pseuds/delphinemonkey
Summary: a collection of chapters that describe stories of cophine sex experiences.





	1. That first time

**Author's Note:**

> what could be happened the first time Cosima and Delphine had sex, that first time where Delphine "showed" that she was never been with a woman before.
> 
>  
> 
> (a peek where the camera isn't arrived during the s1ep8)

The cardigan was already on the floor when my body was enclosed between the wooden desk behind my back and Delphine's shape that was dominating me as her soft lips keep matching with mine. I heard a book fall from the desk followed by a few sheets but in that moment I didn't really care. 

It was the first time that she kissed me with her will, her blonde hair stroked my cheek, her perfume caressed my nose and her hands touched softly my skin as her hips came closer to mine 

"Delphine.." I said between kisses recalling her attention "..maybe we should go to bed?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I think..I think it's better"

She slipped off her boots and I grabbed her hand driving her to the bedroom till the border of the bed.

I slipped my fingers under the hem of her sweater

"May I?" I asked to the woman who was standing right in front of me and she nodded to my request so that I could lift it over her head.

She moved her wavering hand on my stomach watching it travel the bare skin down to achieve the waistband of my long skirt, she coursed her fingers on the stripe of cloth to the back to unbutton the garment that suddenly fell down and I kicked it apart with my foot.

I reached her belt opening it and allowing to her skirt to slide along her legs, I had the opportunity to see her almost naked body.

She grabbed my glasses making it slide away from my face, I took them from her hands and I left them on the shelf front of the window, that was the nearest surface, I quickly reached Delphine again.

I wrapped her waist helping her to sit on the bed's edge behind her, she moved backwards lying on the matress as her head rested on the pillow and her hair get confused on its fabric.

I climbed along her shape leaving light kisses on her bare legs untill I rested with legs astride her as I unclasped my top throwing it on the wooden floor with all the other clothes that we removed till now. 

"God, you're so beautiful!" the sentence left my mouth unconsciously, her eyes shined

I bent over her starting kissing on her lips, her neck, her collarbone, my thumbs lowered the material of her bra uncovering two already erected nipples, my mouth focused on the left breast enclosing her pink nub between my lips and brushing it with my tongue, but suddenly I felt her body quiver

"Delphine you're shaking.." I moved my glance checking her eyes

"Don't worry" she replied moving her trembling hand on the back of my neck pretending nothing happened

"I am worried" I said, but she didn't talk

I placed her bra again on her breasts covering them 

"Let's do like this..." I suggested moving on the mattress 

"We stay laid here untill you feel ready, okay?" I continued pulling the duvet on our body

She turned her body facing me and she nodded, I neared to her, my hand stroked her cheek.

Gradually I could feel her muscles relaxing 

"You know that there are tons of thing that we can do, right?" I moved a curl behind her ear 

"I know" she replied

"We don't have to if you won't" 

She didn't replied but she bumped her nose with mine and she smiled before kiss me, her hand reached my hip under the duvet as she kept matching our lips, the arousal switched on again, she turned on her back without break the kiss allowing me to move above her, my fingertips slightly slipped under the hem of her pants waiting for approval to continue its journey, she spread her legs a little bit so that I could move forward to cup her sex, she sighed disconnetting her lips from mine, she was looking at me as I took the initiative to rub gently my digits up and down her folds, I could see her close the eyes as the air came out from her lungs in little pants. 

When I felt wetness on my fingers I realized that the teasing was doing its best to her, so I moved two of my fingers toward her clit starting a circling motion, she started to pant heavier

"Does it feel good?" I asked

"Yeah" she moaned and a smirk formed on my lips

I started a path of kisses from the base of her neck, lingering in the groove between her breast, I moved my hands on her hips when my kisses shifted along her stomach to her belly. Her back arched in anticipation when my mouth reached her thighs, she let go a sigh as a few light bites scratched the pale skin on its inner followed by soothing kisses.

Her body shuddered when I allowed to my fingers to move from one side the fabric of her pants freeing her warm sex, I lightly kissed its both side before leave a long lick from down to up making her heavy sigh. 

Her taste was soft like her.

A groan slipped from Delphine's mouth as my lips wrapped her pulsing clit

"Too much?" I asked

"No.." she panted

I started swirled gently my tongue around her nub setting up a pace that her gasps let me understand she was enjoying. 

Soon one finger run her enter before slipping inside of her followed by a panted moan, I let her get used to the sensation before let slide a second finger inside her body while my mouth continued to work on her bundle of nerves. 

Her hand clenched the sheets as her head fell back when the pace became more intense

"Cosima.." she sighed

"It hurts?" I worried slowing the motion

"No..Come here" she asked

My hand moved from her pants as I reached her. She kissed my lips, her hand moved towards my belly slipping under the fabric of my pants

"Delphine you don't.."

"Shh.." she hushed me

her hand started circling slowly creating a pace

"Just tell me what to do" she continued

I enjoyed her light touch stroking my sex but before I could imagine her fingers reached my enter zone without lubrication

"Wait.." I muttered "Not that curt, let me get use to it"

"Sorry" she apologized

"Don't worry" I reassured her 

She focused her motion only on my clit, soft fingertips rubbed that spot with an unsteady pace, it took a while before she found her rhythm.

"Yeah..keep that way" I panted closing my eyes to get into it

I felt my sex slowly getting wet

"You're so wet.." she was surprised

"Oh God" I smirked amused by her observation

"Cosima.." she sighed "I think I'm not good at this" she moved her hand from my pants

"You're sure?" I asked

"I think so.."

"It's okay" I smiled 

I moved straddling her thigh.

"Did you trust me?"

"Yes" she nodded

I lowered my body placing my left thigh contacting with her sex while I was astride on her right leg.

Delphine grabbed my ass when my hips started moving, building a pace, I could feel Delphine's soaking pants slip on the skin of my thigh, my rubbing clit spread quakes all over my body, our breasts lightly touched as our shapes was dancing like we were one only thing.

We both gasped between kisses followed by moans and pants that filled the room as our motion being faster and faster, a light veil of sweat covered Delphine's skin. 

I grabbed Delphine's left leg pulling it up, the position made more friction on her clit making her flutter as she approached the apex

"Cosima..I'm almost.."

"It's okay..I know" I muttered "Just breath, okay?" I watched her eyes stroking her cheek and she chained her lips with mine.

Soon I could felt her back buckled and her gasps turned in a long moan and her fingers scratch my back as she reached the climax, I kissed her jaw as she wrapped her arms around my torso, my pelvis still moving 

"Come on.." she whispered in my ear and I hugged her 

A few little groan alternated by gaps bursted as I reached the climax that I tried to suppress biting my lips, Delphine grabbed strongly my chest as a few spasms crossed my body before collapsing on her. 

We rested in that way for a while as our breaths came back normal, she was stroking the back of my shape as I left light kisses on her neck from above her.

I moved my body next to her, turning towards her and resting my arm on her belly as I stroke her skin with my thumb. 

She was peacefull but suddenly I didn't know why she was crying.


	2. Her return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could be happened when Delphine return from Geneva, when she met Cosima again outside the Revival.
> 
>  
> 
> (an hypothesis on what could be happened the night before s5ep8)

It was an evening like the others at the Rabbit Hole.

Since when I came back from the Island, Scott, Hellwizard and me work to try to help Sarah and the others to fight the minds that there are behind Neolution.  
Sincerely I didn't even know if I would had the opportunity to came back home, what was happening in that place was really scary, they even locked me in a sort of cage so that I couldn't interfere with their creepy shit, but with Ira's help and my knowledge of the maps, Charlotte and I were able to escape with a boat. 

Now Charlotte is at Sarah's home with Kira and tomorrow she'll move to Art's house for a while so that she'll be able to live a secure child's life until all this mess will not be fixed.

Hellwizard has over her workshift and he was already home as I and Scott played Gloomhaven in the basement.

"You can't do this!" he said in response to my move

"Oh yes that I can do it" I laught

A little buzz came from Scott's phone, he took it from the pocket of his jeans checking it

"There's somenthing wrong?" I asked

"No no" he replaced the device "Ehm..I think I have to go, Denise is alone at home"

"Oh come on.." 

"I'll be back tomorrow to help you to prepare the doses of the cure ok?"

"I know that you are avoiding the fact that I was beating you!" 

"Bye" he laught climbing the stairs. 

I was alone. I decided to had a shower before go to bed. 

I could barely manage to take off my clothes when I heard the door above the stairs open up

"Did you forgot somenthing, Scott?" I asked going to the bathroom, but no one answered

"Scott?" I repeated, but again no one answered

I went back in direction of the stairs a little bit worried to be honest, but the person that I found in front of my eyes wasn't Scott. She was a tall blonde woman with a bag in her hand and an hinted smile in her face.

"Delphine.." I whispered astonished

She opened her mouth like if she wanted say somenthing but she didn't

"You came back" I moved closer

"I came back" she nodded

I looked in her eyes for a second before jumping on her in an hug, she let the bag go allowing her hands to rest on my back 

"Oh God, I can't believe you're here" I whispered

"How did you managed to enter?" I asked watching her with my hands still in her waist "I mean..Scott locks the door every night"

"I..ehm I asked him if he could wait me before close the shop and to not say nothing because I wanted to make you a suprise"

I raised on tiptoe and I laid my lips on hers before resting my head in the hollow of her neck.  
God I missed her hair, her perfume, her taste..even if we saw each other on the island it was too brief.

"Why are you wearing only underwear?" she asked observing me

"I was going to have a shower" I answered laughing slightly

"You must be tired.." 

"A little bit actually" she replied

"Come on" I said grabbing the bag and she followed me to the bedroom

"Do you wanna have shower with me?" I leaned down the bag in a corner of the room

"Yeah" she nodded "I definitely need a shower".

We took our time to relax, needless to say that light kisses and soft touches characterized the intimate situation of that moment.

When we lay down in the bed Delphine was enclosing my body in a hug while I was enjoying the heat of hers, it was the first time that I could really enjoy the fact of having her again, when we met at Revival we had other priorities and we had never talk much about it even if we knew what was happened. 

I mean..I tought she was dead...

"Cosima?" she said worried when she heard me sobbing suddenly against her chest

"Sorry" I dried my tears

"What's wrong?" she raised my head with her hand to look at me

"Is that.." I suppressed another coming sob "I didn't know if this would happened again"

"I missed you so much" she muttered stroking my cheek

"I missed your lips.." she continued sliding her thumb on my lips before kissing them

"I missed the smell of your skin.." she traced a path of kiss on the lenght of my jaw and my neck as she placed above me until she was astride on my body and she pulled my tank top over my head freeing the bare chest below

"God I missed them!" she said looking at my breasts and I couldn't help laughing

She cupped them with her hand approaching her mouth on it, her lips left a few kisses on each one.

I moved my hand under her chin to chain my eyes with hers, I raised myself from the mattress and I pulled away her t-shirt like she had been earlier with me, we both wore only pants. I moved down my glance observing every detail of her body when my eyes layed on her scar, again

"How much it hurted?" I asked moving close my fingers but not too close because I was scared that it could be still sore 

"A lot but..." she grabbed my hand placing it on the left side of her chest, above her heart "It hurted more"

I connected my lips with hers, her tongue slipped searching mine which enjoyed soon, then I moved my kisses on her shoulder 

"I was scared that somenthing bad could happened to you after that I got shot" I moved my eyes on hers when I heard that words

"I was scared that I would never see you again" I confessed

She closed my face in her hand as she rested her forehead on mine as I closed my eyes.

I felt her hands moved and stroke my back and soft kisses travelled along my collarbone, when one of her hands rested on my hip I grabbed it carrying it slowly inside my pants, I sighed at the sensation of her fingers that brushed against that sensible part of my body.

She started teasing, a moan slipped from my mouth as she increased the pace, I wrapped tightly my arms around her shoulders

"I'm here, Cosima" she muttered "I'm right here..I'll take care of you, I promise"

As her words caressed the shell of my ear a few tears slid on my cheeks

"Ehi.." she took off her hand from my pants  
"It's okay, I've got you" she said with a kiss

She made me lay again on the pillow, she dried the tears and after that she left a soft kiss on my mouth, she began to draw a path on my chest with her lips, between my breasts, along my stomach, down to my groin focusing her kisses on it.  
My arousal grew in anticipation as her fingers gently opened wide my thighs before leaving a few kiss on its inside

"Lift your butt" she whispered with the aim of pulling my pants off 

Her mouth focused then on the spot in the middle of my legs, right where her hand was working before. She built a pace on my already wet folds, then she moved on my clit, soft at first and I began to gasp when it became more intense. 

In short time two of her fingers run my enter before slipping slowly inside of me 

"Oh my God.." I panted arching my back

My desire was growing as she increased her motions thrusting in and out of me 

I sighed searching her other hand on the matress and she was quick to reach mine catching it

She flowed toward me and I embraced her wrapping my arms around her shoulder as I approached my lips on hers while her fingers were still stimulated me faster and faster. 

A particular firm movement made me escape a long groan from my mouth as my head fell back making a furrow in the pillow

"I'm near Delphine..." I sighed

"Let it go" she muttered 

I could heard her words just before the climax got the better on me, I suppressed a long moan biting my bottom lips tightening Delphine among my arms. 

She left soft kisses on my jaw as my breath came more stable but I didn't lost time and my hand travelled down the skin of her body until it reached her inner thigh and Delphine's eyes moved chaining mine, I lowered a little bit her pants to facilitate the entry of my hand inside them and when my fingers skimmed her sensitive spot a little groan slipped from her lips as she closed her eyes to indulge at the sensation.

While I was setting up a pace between her legs she began to gasp. I was tracing a path of kisses from her lips to her shoulder as her pelvis began moving against my hand and I could feel her breasts brush against mine

"Cosima.." her body almost still when she muttered my name, calling my attention 

"I love you" she said looking straight at my eyes

I slowly slid two fingers in her and a groan came after as her head fall back and she shut tightly her eyes. Her lower body moved faster above me joining the motion of my hand like a single thing. 

When the rythm became more swift her moans filled the room, her hand linked firmly mine. Soon I felt the muscles around my finger become more tense and her trembling arm couldn't support her anymore but I knew she was near and It tooks a few firm thrust so that she reached the apex and her entire body fluttered ceding on mine 

"I love you too" I muttered near the shell of her ear while her breath still wheezing and I hugged her body still above mine resting my lips on the hollow of her neck. 

We stayed like that for a while, my hands caressing her back as she stroked my cheek.

When she came down on the matress laying next to me her forehead rested on my jaw and her hand moved on my belly as I still stroked her skin. 

Soon we both fell asleep till the morning.


	3. "You have me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She had just discovered to be sick, a disease that affected some of them and to which it wasn't found a cure. She had just discovered to be a property, a patent on her existence that took her away her own freedom. Every aspect of her life totally controlled and Delphine was there, good or bad, but she was there.
> 
>  
> 
> (a peek between s1ep10 and s2ep1 where we all know what happened thanks to the flashback in s5ep5)

Our computers were still on on the table behind us but we didn't care, we just discovered that I  have a patent on my person, I already knew that my existence was the result of a clone's experiment and was devastating in and of itself but with time my scientist's mind found fascinating see how different we are each other, because even if we are genetically identical, somehow, by nurture we decide who become but this...our intention was to unlock more informations about clone's biology but I never expected a patent. 

They own my body, my mind, my being, they made me sick, I can't decide anything for myself that isn't controlled by them. They had always put around me monitors during my life and Delphine was one of them and I knew that when I met her but I also knew that even if I had ignored her someone else would have taken her place and I didn't want that, there was somenthing different from the first time that I saw her. 

I was going mad, loosing my mind, in that moment I realized that my freedom was no more really mine, all this thoughts turned in my head and Delphine has noticed that they were prevailing on me. 

She grabbed firmly my hands looking me in the eyes. She has this strange power to be able to make me believe that everything can be possible even things that till that moment I would have believed impossible.

My mind stopped to run when her body was tightly close to mine and her hands and her mouth began to travel all over me.

My body was lifted by her strong arms, my legs wrapped her waist and my hands rested on her shoulders but few tears were still flowing on my cheeks as she was reassuring me whispering in my ear that she would have always be there. 

I knew that she needed to be sure that I trusted her again after what was happened lately. I didn't talk but I kissed the lenght of her neck and I could heard her breath get heavier. The way she was taking care of me made me trust to put myself on her hands.

She carried me towards Felix's bed and she made me sit down on its border. She was standing between my knees, I started to unbutton her black trousers let them fall with her pants, she kicked them apart and she put her tank top over her head. 

She bended over her knees and after unzipped my skirt she let it slip along my legs then she put her fingertips under the hem of my stockings and my pants pulling them down.

I moved backwards on the matress laying on my elbows as she moved toward me. She unclasped my bra and I did the same with hers throwing it on the floor. Her body was above mine and we were both completely naked for the very first time

"I'm scared, Delphine" I confessed thinking again to the incurable disease that was slowly consuming me

She left a kiss on my lips 

"Remember what I promised?"

I nodded

"Tell me.." she muttered

"You promised to protect me" 

"Yes" she said "..and it's what I'll do"

I chained my lips with hers, I could feel Delphine's thumb tease with my left nipple as she moved her kisses on my collarbone. 

My fingers pressed the skin of her back as her mouth travelled down more and more. She caught my right nipple between her teeth making me sighed as she swirled her tongue around it.

She kissed my torso where was my ill lungs and at that gesture I took a deep breath then her tongue slide along my belly. She continued kissing my groin and I panted in anticipation.

She stopped for a second, I felt her sigh and the breath that came out from her lips collided against my skin making me shudder, she kissed the top of my sex creating a slowly path along it before leave a long lick brushing against my clit

"Oh God" I sighed

She focused there then, she worked to stimulate me. Her tongue glided up and down along my entrance making me pant, her lips caught my clit teasing it, when her teeth brushed against it by mistake a rush of shivers crossed my body

"Delphine.." I moaned "I need to feel you inside"

She slid towards me

"I don't wanna hurt you" she said scared by never have done this thing before

"You'll not gonna hurt me" I reassured her smiling

She let two of her fingers travel along my entrance before that one of them slipped inside making my head fall back inside the pillow as a sigh left my mouth, she kissed my lips and soon she let another finger slip and a groan escaped, I closed my eyes to indulge at the sensation and she kissed my chin tracing a way on my jaw.

The palm of her hand brushed against my clit as her digits slid in and out of me, I gasped as her pace became more and more intense.

The orgasm was growing and I could feel it, a few firm thrust made me moan and when I opened my eyes I saw Delphine smile above me

"Are you happy?" I panted

"I'm glad to make you feel good" she whispered 

She pushed another firm thrust that was enough to made me reach the climax as a groan jostled between gasps. She left a kiss on my lips stroking my cheek while my breath still wheezed.

I rose a thigh against Delphine's groin, she spread her legs straddling it, her hips began to move, I felt her already wet sex move on my skin.

When she started to pant I insinuated my hand between us, brushing against her clit, and a moan escaped from her. I lowered myself slipping between her legs, my mouth started to working on her folds. 

My tongue slid slowly up and down against her entrance lingering for a second before inserting in and let another moan exit from Delphine's lips, I focused on her clit then as she moved her pelvis gasping. 

I supported her body placing my hands on her back as she sustained herself grabbing the head of Felix's bed, I could see her breasts bouncing as her movements increased and my mouth began to be more firm and swift. 

Her moans filled the room while she was approaching to the edge. I felt her entire body flutter before that she arched her back reaching the apex. She collapsed moving next to me before hugging me. 

"We should start examining some blood samples if we wanna start to search a treatment" she said

"You want to take my blood?" 

"Yes" 

"In a while.." I replied tightening to her enjoing some moments before the true struggle began.


	4. "I just want to make crazy science with you in our new lab"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about what happend after rachel left cosima in the lab, in episode 2x2? rachel clearly interrupted them by making out..:)  
> \------------------  
> So here's an idea of what could be happened after Rachel interrupted Cosima and Delphine making crazy science.

She has just left the room, Rachel I mean, I knew who she was but I had never met her. She showed up in the lab forcing Delphine to leave.

"Heii" she said opening the door coming back in the room

"Hei are you alright?" she asked seeing me stare the table in front of me

"She..she just shown me my blood test's results that she procured from my university GP but..I didn't go there from a while"

I made a pause but Delphine didn't talk

"Did you gave Leekie my blood samples?" I asked

"Yes" she lowered her head

"Rachel wants that you schedule me an MRI" I changed topic to avoid the anger

"She told me in the hallway" 

"Cosima, I know that It bother you but the only way to move forward without hindrance is pretend to support them" she moved closer grabbing my hand

"Right.." 

"I'm sorry" she muttered

"I know" I replied.

"There was.." she moved behind me "Somenthing pending, before she interrupted us?" she asked 

"Yeah, we were doing this kind of list" I threw a glance at the notebook on the table 

"I didn't mean that kind of somenthing" she said leaning her hands on the table closing me off between her and the table 

"No?" I said turning toward her "What kind of somenthing did you mean?" I smiled

"This kind of somenthing" she replied leaving a long deep kiss on my mouth

"I don't know what are you talking about" I played

She wetted her lips passing her tongue between them, my butt hitted the table that now was behind me, she put her hand on my leg's side moving slowly up and stroking the skin causing me shivers along the body, she reached my inner thigh nearing to the zone between my legs, my breath was gradually becoming more irregular

"Delphine someone can enter in any moment" I gasped

"I'll be quick" she smiled

She gripped the end of my colorful dress pushing it up, she reached  the hem of my pants and without thinking I opened wide my legs

"Someone here is impatient mh?" she muttered

She let her fingers slid under the fabric of my pants cupping my sex and I sighed.

She created a path of kisses from my neck and  along my collarbone as two of her digits started to swirl on my clit, a little moan passed through my tight teeth as I become getting wet.

Her movements made more swift making me pant heavier untill she decided to focus on my entrance. She moved the two fingers to her mouth sucking them, I could see the shine of her lick when she took them out of her lips.

She moved them again on me letting them slipped along my enter before push them inside causing me a moan that I was constrained to suppress biting my bottom lip.

Her digits slid in and out of me establishing a slow pace that slowly became more and more quick and firm.

She smirked when she noticed how I was struggle trying to not let escape noise from my mouth between gasps, she placed her other hand on my lips

"Go on" she said and a moan drove from the deep of my throat against her palm.

Little by little that I reached the edge my back arched under Delphine's touch and my pelvis stirred can't managing to be still

"Come" she whispered in the shell of my ear

"Come for me" I fluttered to her exclamation.

She left a few kisses on my jaw while I closed my eyes, a series of still thrust characterized her gait bringing me to the climax as a few groans hit her hand again and my wheezing breath came out from the nose

"Good girl" she whispered taking off her hand from my face

When I opened my eyes again she was pushing down my dress as my breath came normal. My legs still shaking. She left a kiss on my lips smiling right after.

Suddenly I heard the buzz of the lab's door, we both turned our gaze in the direction of the entry and we saw Leekie going in

"How is congested this lab today.."

Delphine smirked to my joke.


	5. My neighbour Delphine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flat has been vacant for a long time before one day someone came to inhabit it becoming her neighbour.
> 
> (a fictional story)

This three floors kills me every time, especially when, like today, I have to carry the shopping bags, I ask to myself what on earth made me buy a third floor's flat without elevator.

With the last effort I climbed the final steps breathless thinking that soon I would left the weights on the kitchen counter.

When I reached the landing I noticed that the apartment's door next mine was open, I did a peek, the resident was smoking on the balcony wearing only pants and a shirt from which I could see she wasn't wearing the bra. 

I quickly sneaked off toward my flat's door before she turned and she realized I was staring her, I searched for the keys in my purse and I entered.

That apartment has been vacant for a long time, a couple lived there before but when she got pregnant they decided to look for a bigger home. Till one day, while I was studying, I heard a loud noise came from outside the door so I walked out worried: a blonde girl was laying on the stairs and a large box was rolled down a few step

"Ehi, are you okay?" I asked heading towards her 

"Yeah, don't worry" she said standing up 

"I just slipped" she was massaging her buttock with a contorted face

She proceeded to get back the box

"You need help with that?" 

"I think I can manage it, thank you" she smiled

I noticed that she was walking towards the flat's door next to mine

"Are you the new neighbour?" I asked 

"My name is Delphine" she nodded  
"I would shake your hand but the box impede it"

"Don't worry...I'm Cosima anyway"

She smiled

"Ehm..I leave you with your packages, if you need help you know where find me"

"Ok" she smirked and I went back inside.

I was checking the post after that I have tidied up the grocery shopping and one more time the postman had made mistake delivering Delphine's with mine so I brought it to her.

When I showed up again this time the door was closed, I announced my presence knocking on the wood, I heard the sound of strides coming near and the tall woman materialized herself in front of me

"Hi, come in" she said

She walked to the kitchen, it was a studio flat like mine, she was fighting versus the sink with a wrench

"Did you understand something of fixing up?" she asked

"I think you should ask to my bathroom's faucet" I joked

"I imagine it didn't ended up well" 

"Nope" I replied

She laughed continuing to clinge a valve

"I have your post here" I showed her the letters in my hand

"The postman?" she asked

"The postman.." I nodded

"You can put it on the counter, thanks" 

She layed the wrench next to the sink

"Okay.. let's see" she said and she opened the faucet

Suddenly the water started to splash all over the kitchen

"Merde!" she swore

"Close it! Close it!" I screamed running towards it to close the faucet and the water stopped to splattered

I looked at her and we both exploded in a laught, she was completely wet even her hair dripped

"Cold water?" I kidded when I noticed her two rigid pink nipples glimpse from under the fabric of her shirt

"Oh god!" she placed her hands on her breasts

I walked in the bathroom taking a towel that I placed on her

"Where did you keep your clothes?" I asked

"In that tallboy" she said shivering

I took a random sweater from one of the drawers and coming back to her, she thrown the towel on the counter and I grabbed the hem of her wet shirt taking it off and covering her with the clean one

"I think you should call a plumber" I suggested

"Yeah" she smiled "I think so"

She was looking at me, for a strange reason I didn't feel uncomfortable

"Thanks for the help" she said moving her hand on my cheek

"No problem.." I muttered

She was lightly stroking my cheek with her thumb, her touch was so soft, I moved forward a few steps, she slowly leaned her head, I closed my eyes, her lips was so close to mine that I could feel her breath, she caught my bottom lips between her teeth before matching her lips with mine. 

When she disconnected from me she rested her forehead on mine

"I think I should go" I whispered

"Why?" she asked retreating

"I don't wanna get the things worst" 

I headed towards the door but she gripped my wrist

"Please, stay" she whispered

I turned to her and I made a run making fit my mouth with hers again but this time the kisses were more rushing

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked

"You want?" 

"I want so badly" 

She smiled before continue to kiss me as I catch her hips forcing her to walk back till her back reached the counter.

I grabbed the hem of her pants slipping them along her legs, I grabbed her sweater as she rose her arms pushing it over her head, her pink nipples were there again.

I lifted Delphine on the surface behind her and spreading her legs I rested between them starting to kiss along her neck, her curled wet hair brushed lightly on my cheeck. She started to panted, I moved my mouth on her left nipple teasing the other with my thumb, my tongue swirled around it before catch it between my teeth causing her a sigh.

My mouth travelled along her stomach creating a path before reach her wet folds. My hands were on both sides of her legs, she fluttered in anticipation. I left a long lick from down to up focusing my tongue on her clit, she moaned and I continued brushing her clit and building a pace as she gasped heavier.

I stood up meeting her eyes again, I kissed her, she could taste herself on my lips, she grabbed my hand moving it towards her mouth, she put two fingers inside and I felt her humid tongue wrap my digits, when I extract them I moved her down towards her sex making them slid along her entrance before push them inside, a noise between a groan and a sigh came out from Delphine's lips. Her arm rested around my shoulders.

I started a pace slipping my fingers in and out her, her breath became more and more unsteady as I increased the movements. I slowly entered a third finger and she loudly moaned, I made her get used to it before resume the motion. I curved  my fingertips stimulating her g-spot

"Cosima.." she gasped "Cosima wait, I have to pee"

"No, you don't" I replied

"Yes..I feel it" 

"You won't pee" I reassured her

She gripped the border of the counter squeezing her digits on it, I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers and I knew she was near so I sped up my pace as she clenched her mouth to avoid any noise

"Don't forget to breath" I whispered in the ear and she let go a long moan as she approached.

Another firm thrust was enough to make her reach the climax as a little amount of fluid squirted from her 

"Merde" she panted as her head fell back.

When she came down to heart she leaned kissing me, moving her hand along my pelvis unbuttoning my jeans before insert her fingers under the fabric of my soaked pants. She started rubbing my clit growing my altready high arousal, I gasped without leaving my gaze from her eyes.

She let two fingers slid inside my enter, she knew I was already near, I hid my head in the hollow of her neck, I could smell her scent  

"Don't tell me you became shy mh?" she teased

She increased her pace, my hips moved against her, I felt the orgasm grow inside of me and I bit the skin of her neck scratching her thigh with the nails of my hand.

"Delphine.." I panted "I think I can't still stand" I said as my legs became weak

"Oh yes you can!" she muttered

She wrapped her arm around my torso as her motion turned a few final firm thrust and I reached the apex, a long moan slipped from my lips, Delphine turned her head to kiss my cheek. My legs shaking, I laid on her hugging her as my breath returned normal joining the heat of her still warm body.


	6. "..and I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was forgetting a thing that she remembered me that night: to protect her I have to protect even her sister, I couldn't help her if It meant damaged one of them. But she understood what I have done, she understood that my dedication to her made me do everything just to save her life.  
> \--------------  
> Prompt: how about one after they said their I love you,right after 2x8?

The helium voice was gone but the pot's effects were still there, despite this I was clear headed enough to declare my love to Cosima.

She was caressing my cheek moving a curl behind my ear as I smiled looking at her who was laid down on my legs. She grabbed the back of my neck taking my head down to connect her lips with mine

"I need you" I whispered

She looked my dilated eyes for a moment realizing that what I said was true, I needed to feel her, her skin, her smell, her heat on me.

She rose herself straddling my thighs as I remained sit on the couch, she slipped her fingers under the fabric of my blouse pushing it over my head and unclasping my bra.

She left kisses along the side of my neck moving down towards my chest, she reached my nipples catching one of them between her lips and my breath started to gasp, I felt her wet tongue brush it. When she strayed to the other the cold air collided against my nub making me shiver and a smirk formed on her mouth.

She bit my boob and a moan left my mouth, a lick passed after soothing the skin but I was sure that a purple mark would be shown up the day after.

She got up and I gripped her harem pants pulling them down with her underwear, she kicked them apart on the floor with the other garments we were took off untill that moment.

She unbuttoned my trousers slipping them just under the knees and I pushed my pants with them lifting the butt. 

She sat again astride my lap, I sighed when her core brushed against mine, I spread lightly my legs to create more contact with her, I grabbed her sweater and I took it off as she rose her arms, I did the same with her bra freeing her bare breast. She rested her hand on my cheek, her thumb stroked my lips and I catched it between my teeth

"Damn!" she muttered

She chained her mouth with mine before start to move her pelvis rubbing our sex. 

I could feel her wetness coming as she panted, I grabbed her ass digging my nails on her skin when she made a few firm thrust. She moved her hand down between us and with two fingers she widened my labia touching her clit against mine, I moaned when she started to move her hips again. Her hands cupping my cheeks.

"Do you feel me?" she muttered

"Yes" I whispered

Her unsteady breath slipped on the skin of my face as our breasts brushed making us sigh when our nipples hit each other.

Her motion was more and more swift, my head fall back and she left a few kiss on my chin moving along my jaw, she rested her lips in the hollow of my neck, I couldn't help to buckle my hips under her fast pace. Her moans stroked the shell of my ear.

I grabbed a pillow next to us on the couch as I felt the orgasm growing inside, my fingers squeezed the fabric so tight that the knuckles of my hand turned white

"Cosima.." I whispered

"Come to me" she muttered

I felt the muscles of her stomach tensing and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders hugging her as we reach the climax in a shared groan.

Our thorax still swang when a hand moved down along my groin, I sighed when two fingers slipped up and down my enter before pushing inside making me groan again. 

The two digits built a pace in and out me, more and more fast, more and more intense. I gasped as some indistinct noises came out from my mouth. 

A few firm thrust was enough to make me get the apex again biting my bottom lip as my arm clenched her against me

"Oh Dieu!" I whispered moving my arms on Cosima's back stroking it as she was leaving kisses on the skin of my shoulder.

We rested on the couch like that for a while as I caressed Cosima's astride my body and she kept her head placed on my shoulder and her hand was stroking my other side cheek.


	7. "I can almost taste freedom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the gap between 5x8 and 5x10? after cosima discovered all the things Delphine did for them and before going to the party at 5x10..  
> Thanks..:)  
> \----------------------  
> This is the first part when Delphine showed to Cosima what her and Shioban had been able to do and she laughed by hapiness till she cracked in tears and Delphine is there to comfort her.
> 
> (I'm working on the second part which will be in the next chapter)

Delphine was wrapping her arms around me clenching my hand as her lips left a kiss on my forehead.

My happiness laught cracked in tears, I wasn't aspecting that. Delphine had showed me all what her and Shioban had been able to do to defeat them, explaining me that sending all that files to the public entities they would known the truth: all what we had to fight forced to keep it secret for our safety. 

She wanted to be togheter to press that button and all of a sudden it was done. 

So, yes, I laughed, I laughed because I was happy to live my life for which I fought so hard with all my sister and the person who was next to me that have done all this for our, then my thoughts went to my parents who had never known about that, to all what we had faced, to Delphine who was almost dead to protect us and I always blamed her to plot against me for the only one time she did it and to Shioban who was died to make us live

"I'm sorry" I said between sobs  
"I'm so sorry" Delphine arms muffled my voice

"For what?" she muttered searching my gaze

I rose my head, tears was still dropping

"I didn't wanted that all this happened"

"It's not your fault" she muttered

"I blamed you.."

"You didn't know" she replied

"I'm sorry" I repeated

"Shh.." she stroked my cheek wiping the tears with her tumb

"It's done" she left a kiss on my lips resting then her forehead against mine as her touch reassured me.

I moved my lips in the hollow of her neck, Delphine laid her back on the floor as I leaned above her. I slowly pushed her shirt over her head uncovering her lace bra, I started a path of kisses along her collarbone, along her chest, moving the fabric of her bra to trap a pink nipple between my lips as she sighed, along her stomach, on her navel, she was panting in anticipation. 

I unzipped her jeans lowering them and taking them away from her legs as I did with her pants. I kissed her right knee and I continued to climb up kissing her left thight, I reached her core, she sighed when I left two kissed on its each side, her back arched when I left a long slow teasing lick from down to up along her sex. I brushed the tip of my tongue against her clit stimulating it, her pants turned into a groan.

She became more and more wet as her arousal was growing, I moved the motion of my tongue on her enter, her hips rose when I made a light pressure on it. I climbed on her searching her gaze, she kissed me feeling her taste on my mouth, my skirt slid up when I sat with legs astride on her.

She pushed the hem of my stockings down my thights followed by my soaked pants, her fingertips brushed the lenght of my sex making me shudder. I closed my eyes.

She focused her movements on my clit, I slowly slipped two fingers inside her as I bended over her chaining her mouth with mine, a sighed divided our lips.

We both increased our motions, our pants and moans were filling the room as our pelvis were moving under each other touch

"Delphine.." I muttered as I felt the climax growing in me

"Shh.." she whispered

I clenched the material of the rug with the hand I was supporting my body above Delphine, I could feel the muscles of her belly tensed. She slipped her middle finger inside me, she pushed a few firm thrust before reach the apex in a moan and me with her.

My body fluttered and I collapsed on her, she wrapped her arms around me kissing my cheek. 

She was observing the details of my face as our breath was becoming normal

"It's done, Cosima" she whispered 

I smiled caressing her jaw with my thumb.


	8. The list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the gap between 5x8 and 5x10? after cosima discovered all the things Delphine did for them and before going to the party at 5x10..  
> Thanks..:)  
> \---------------------  
> This is the second part at Helena's baby party in s5ep10.
> 
> Cosima show to Delphine the list and they are happy to be able to cure all the Leda clones, they don't have to pass everything that they had to.

We were all sat in front of the fire.

Helena had just finished to read her amazing story about us

"It's so beautiful" I said 

"Yeah! Good job meathead!" Sarah said

Alison tried to hide that she was wiping a tear on her face

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she said

"You're baked like hell" I laughed

"That's so Alison!" Felix gesticulated.

While they was continuing the conversation I grabbed the list that Felix gave us 

"I'll be right back guys" I said and I headed inside

I saw Adele, Donnie, Art and Colin play with Kira and Alison's childrens. Delphine was in the kitchen putting the dirty flatware in the dishwasher

"Hey" I called her attention "What are you doing?"

"Hey" she replied "Just some tidy up" 

"I wanted to show you this" I leaned the file on the counter in front of her

"What is it?" she asked starting to leaf through the pages

"It's a list of all the Leda clones, with country, physician..all we need to know" I said fluttering my hands on air

"We can cure them!" she got excited

"All of them" I smiled 

She cupped my cheeks bending on me to chain her lips with mine.

I grabbed Delphine's hand and she smiled at me, I turned my gaze towards the others and they were focused on their play so they didn't noticed nothing

"Come with me" I dragged her into Alison's bathroom locking the door behind me

She moved backwards untill her back hit the wall, I slowly walked towards her, I pulled a blonde curl behind her ear

"Cosima" she whispered "What do you want to do?"

I left a kiss on her lips before starting a path of kisses along the side of her neck sneaking a hand in her blouse, I squeezed her right breast and she sighed

"They will hear us" she gasped

"You have to be.." I said unzipping her jeans "..very.." I slipped my hand inside her pants brushing her sex "..quiet" she sighed and I smirked

She closed her eyes as I started a circling motion against her clit, my fingers stimulated her sensible spot. 

Her heavy breath became pants as my pace increased, I felt her folds getting wetter.

"I want to feel you" she whispered

I slid two of my fingers inside her, she bit her lower lip to hide a groan

I focused my movements on her g-spot brushing my fingertips on it, she pressed her hand on her mouth to suffocate her coming moans. Her head fell back as the climax was growing in her, she linked my other hand with her fingers clenching them.

I felt the muscles of her stomach tighten, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders hiding her head in the hollow of my neck

"Cosima" she whispered "I can't stand"

"I've got you" I replied pushing a couple of firm thrust 

"Let it go" I muttered

I held her up wrapping my arms around her waist, her body fluttered reaching the apex as a moan left her lips muffled by the skin of my neck as her legs still shaking. Her breath was becoming normal.

She kneeled below me, her fingers slid slowly along my legs raising up the fabric of my dress, she reached my pants lowering them. 

Her lips touched against my sex in a kiss making me shudder, she left a long and slow lick along my soaked folds before focus her tongue on my clit.

My pants became soon some strange noises that I was trying to hide as her motion increased. Her fingers was gripping my waist fastening my dress and helping me to stand as the arousal was having the better on me and my legs became weak.

I insinuated my fingers between her hairs, my hips was moving requesting for more. She did a little press with her tongue on my sensible spot and a light moan passed between my tightened teeth

"Shh" she whispered

She wrapped her lips around my clit sucking it, I grapped her arm clenching it tight as I reached the climax biting my lips to suppress the moan. 

I fell on the floor collapsing on Delphine who received me with an hug.

We walked back hand to hand enjoing Felix and the sestras again

"Where the hell have you been?" Sarah asked to me

A light blush appeared on Delphine's cheecks.


	9. Dr. Delphine Cormier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During her work days Dr. Delphine Cormier cure the patient that walk to her clinic, like a good doctor do. One day an unusual girl came to her, she is unusual as much as attractive.

lot of people were at home by now but the waiting room was full today, I was at the clinic from the early morning.

I just sent out an old man who came to me for a routine control. I was turned to my desk completing some sheets

"Sit on the table, please" I said when I heard the door opening up as the last patient come in

I wrapped my stethoscope around my neck before walk toward her. She wasn't one of the usual sick person that came here, she was a young dreaded girl with black glasses on her pierced nose and a giant smile that marked her cheeks

"Hi" I greeted her stopping staring 

"Hi" she replied 

"It's the first time you came here, right?" I tried to break the ice

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm Cosima" 

"Delphine" I shook her outstretched hand

"How can I help you?"

"I have a strange complaint in my thorax"

"Mh.."

"I tought it was only a light flu but..yesterday I coughed a lot and I couldn't breath for a second" she explained 

"Ok, let's see what I can do" I moved behind her

"Can you undress your back, please?" I needed to check her lungs

She took her sweater off covering her front with the grament. I placed my stethoscope on her olive skin and she fluttered to the cold tool

"Sorry" I muttered.

"I need you inhale a deep breath"

She opened her mouth taking in as much air as she could

"Good..another one" I said and she repeated

I took away the tool from my ears and I rested my hands on her thorax carrying out a light pressure

"It hurts when I do this?" 

"Not much..No" I felt the vibration on my digits as she replied

I slowly brushed my fingers along the bumps of her ribs

"Is there somenthing wrong?"

"Can you take in another breath for me?"

I observed her rib cage expand itself and become normal again 

"You can dress yourself, thanks" 

She put her head inside her sweater as I moved in front of her

"I haven't senn nothing serious, but I would do a blood test"

"Ok" she replied a little scared

"I'll be right back" I muttered placing my hand on her leg to make her understand to stay there as I went to catch what was needed. 

I came back with my hands covered in gloves 

"Ok" I said "Ready?" 

She nodded

I inserted the needle in her arm filling a few vials of blood as she turned her head to one side avoiding to watch

"I've almost done" I muttered and she smiled

"Ok" I said extracting the needle "Thank you, brave girl" I joked 

"Tomorrow we'll have the results" I put the samples in the fridge 

"I can come back in the evening" she said walking toward the door after she went down from the table

"Sure" I confirmed opening the door for her

"Thanks Delphine" she said stroking my arm with her hand before go out

"Merde.." I whispered alone in the room closing my eyes.

The next morning I brought the blood samples to the lab and some hours later they delivered me the results

"Hei Doctor" she smiled when she entered in the office

She sat in the chair in front of my desk

"So.." I reported looking at her results between my hands "You are..at the beginning of a bronchitis, but with a week of antibiotic's treatment you'll be fine" I smiled

"Ok" she sighed

"I take your medicine and you can go" I said standing up from the chair behind the desk and moving towards the locker.

She was standing in front of the closed door when I gave her the antibiotic's box

"We'll see you next week" I smiled

"Yeah" she grabbed the box 

Her fingers touched against my hand, my eyes opened wide, I could feel my face became red, she noticed and she smiled. She grabbed my hand moving it under her sweater and placing it slowly at the center of her rib cage, she took in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and I felt it enlarge and her breath hit the skin of my face as she exhaled. I didn't opened my eyes yet when soft lips chained with mine, I moved my hand down along her stomach and under the hem of her jeans, she sighed when I cupped her sex

"There's someone else in the waiting room?" I muttered

"No" she replied laying her back on the wall

She slowly unbuttoned my shirt showing up the bra below, I started a circling pace inside her pants as she kissed the side on my neck. 

"Delphine" she gasped "I can't..I can't stand"

I lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist and I sat her down the table. I unzipped her jeans, I swirled my fingers on her clit leaving kisses on her jaw.

She was creating a path of kisses on my collarbone, I slipped two fingers along her entrance moving up and down as her breath became heavier between pants and her sex wetter. 

Her kisses moved on my chest, I slide my middle finger inside her, she bit a part of my breast that was exposed from the bra trying to suffocate her moan

"Shh" I whispered

She moved her hand under the hem of my pants slipping one finger inside my hot and wet core and a moan came out

"Shh" she hushed me and I smiled to her trick

She added another digits. We started our motion at the same time, my finger built an in and out pace as my index finger still stimulated her clit as our lips danced togheter.

My legs fluttered as I felt the climax grow inside me. I wrapped an arm around Cosima's shoulders tighting to her, she rested her head next to my jaw. I could feel her gasps hit my skin. 

She grabbed my arm clenching the material of my lab coat as she was reaching the apex, a groan was muffled by the position of her lips in the hollow of my neck. 

My hips was lightly moving as she increased her motion. I rested a hand against my mouth to deaden a moan as I came. My legs was weak.

"Doctor Cormier?" she muttered

"What happened to "Delphine"?" 

She smiled

"Are you okay?" I asked 

"Yeah" she replied

"We'll se you next week?"

"Sure" I said "I have to test your lungs"

A sly smirk appeared on her cheeks.


	10. France trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Delphine is cosimas teacher and they going on a class trip and they get closer everyday  
> \--------------------  
> Miss Cormier planned a class trip to France after graduation.

"Alright guys, get it in a line!" the teachers screamed

We were in the airport, ready to leave for France. Delphine Cormier, our french teacher, had planned a trip with all the class after the graduation.

The journey in airplane was long-lasting, someone was chatting, someone was sleeping, someone was listening the music or watching a movie. Miss Cormier was reading a book in the seat next to the other teacher that went with her to supervise the class, he was our Biology teacher.

I've always esteemed Miss Cormier during High School, she was smart and strong but also kind and understanding. She was the teacher with whom I felt at ease the most in this years although French class wasn't exactly one of my favourite.

It was evening when we arrived to the hotel, they divided us in a pair for every room of the floor.  
We unpacked the bags and after dinner we all had the intention to go to bed

"So guys, our rooms are the last of the corridor, mine on right and Miss Cormier's on left" the teacher said before we disappeared in our rooms.

I turned around in the bed again and again for a few hours, I couldn't sleep. I decided to exit before wake my roommate who was sleeping, I covered my underwear with a sweater and putting my glasses on the nose I headed towards Miss Cormier's room. I lightly knocked on the wood of the door, the woman materialized herself in front of me with only pants and a t-shirt from which I could glimpse she wasn't wearing the bra

"Cosima.." she muttered rubbing her eyes

"Sorry I bother you" I whispered

"Are you ok?" she asked a little bit worried

"I can't sleep" I muttered

"Come in" she said moving over to make me enter in the room

We sat on the bed with crossed legs one in front of the other

"What's wrong?" she asked 

"I don't know..my roommate is sleeping and I didn't know who to go to" I said lowering my head and watching my hands for the shame

"Hey" she whispered "It's okay" she said resting her hands on my legs and stroking the skin with the thumbs

"Did you miss home?" she asked

"I don't think it's the problem" I felt a tangle in the throat

"Cosima what's going on?" she whispered

I couldn't stop the tears that dropped without my control

"Hey.." she whispered "Come here" she wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me

"Sorry" my words came out muffled 

"Ssh..it's okay" she stroked my back with her hand

When we broke the hug she wiped the tears from my cheeks

"I think I should go" I sighed

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah" I nodded.

The next morning I met Miss Cormier by chance while I was going down the stairs, she was coming up

"Cosima" she stopped "I was coming to search you"

"Yeah, sorry..I woke up late" 

"We're all in the hall, come to eat" she said bringing me down 

"Ehm..Miss Cormier?" I muttered

"Oui?" 

"I'm sorry for last night" I confessed

"You don't have, ok?" she placed her hand behind my neck stroking the skin with the thumb

I nodded.

During our trip's week we travelled by bus different side of the France. We hadn't language problems thanks to Miss Cormier that saved us every time.

It was the last day here and we passed the day in Paris, my classmates and I were all partying togheter in a room drinking bottles of red wine that they had secretly bought hiding them in the backpack and smoking pot while the unaware teachers were in their room thinking that we were all sleeping.

It was 3 am and I was a little bit stoned

"Guys I think I should go" I said getting up "Or I'll never wake up tomorrow"

"Oh come on Cosima!" 

"See you in the morning ok?" I smiled 

"Bye" they said before I closed the door

I walked along the corridor, I stopped in front of my room but an idea lighted in my mind so I kept walking

"Delphine" I whispered in front of her door "Delphine" I knocked

"Cosima" she whispered opening the door

"Hi" I smiled

"Cosima what's going on?" 

"Nothing" 

"What..are you high?" 

"Nope"

"Oh mon Dieu" she rolled her eyes dragging me inside and closing the door

"Are you mad with me Miss Cormier?" 

"I'm not mad with you, Cosima" 

She headed towards the bathroom filling a glass with water from the faucet

"Here" she hand it to me "Drink"

I drank the water as we sat on her bed, her hand rested unintentionally on my thight. I placed the glass on nightstand next to me, my head bent on her shoulder

"Are you ok, Cosima?" she asked

I nodded

Her hand moved stroking my face. I raised my head, her eyes chained with mine, I neared to her, my nose bumped hers, her forehead rested on mine. I closed my eyes.

I lightly brushed my lips against hers, we were so close that I could almost taste her 

"Cosima.." she whispered

"Mh?" 

"We can't.."

"Why?" I muttered

"You're my student" 

"No more, remember?" I said "I'm graduated"

Her lips joined mine in a kiss, for the first time I truly felt her

"Cosima.." she disconnected from me

I linked her fingers with mine

"This could be the last time.." she reached my mouth cupping my cheeks with her hands

I put her t-shirt over her head freeing her bare breasts, she laid over the mattress, her blonde hair was confused on the pillow. I sucked her left nipple in my lips as I swirled my thumb on her right, I could feel the nub hardened between my fingertips. 

I started a path of kisses down her stomach, she sighed as the cold air hit her hot nipple that was inside my mouth.

I slid my finger under the fabric of her lace pants lowering them along her legs. She rose her torso reaching the button of my jeans and unzipping them, she slowly undressed me, her touch burned on my skin like fire. 

I climbed over her as she lowered her body, my legs astride on hers, she panted when my sex touched against hers. I started slow movements brushing against her, I chained my lips with hers, our body were dancing, her breath became heavier as my pace intensified.

I moved down two fingers to open Delphine's sex and match her clit with mine, a moan left her lips when I curved my pelvis

"Shh..quiet" I whispered in the shell of her ear

Her tapered fingers pressed on the skin of my back creating red ruts as the motion became more swift. She bit her bottom lips as her head sinked in the pillow to suffocate her coming moans. Her breasts leaped up and down.

The climax was growing inside, I was near so as her, I could felt her muscles tighten and her body lose control. I linked my fingers with hers, her hips increased the pace, my body fluttered.

She placed her other hand on my mouth and she turned hiding her head inside the pillow as we reached the apex togheter and groans came out. Her hand clenched mine.

I woke up in the morning inside her arms, the heat of her body was warming mine, her smell stroke my nostrils. I slipped out of the bed, I quickly dressed myself and I left a kiss on her forehead before leave the room. 

I sneaked off to the door of my room trying to open it silently, my roommate was luckily still sleeping.


	11. Coming back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosima is a military woman from the U.S Army and she came back home after months.

I waited this day for months, my hands was shaking for expectance as the Toronto's Airport filled of people from the arrival's gate. I was searching a particular person in the crowd but there was no trace. 

I lowered my head observing my fingers torturing themselves with anxiety, when I looked up I saw the dreaded woman at the bottom of the row. She was wearing a tight black tank top that stood out her toned curves, mimetic cargo pants and black laced boots. She was carrying a trolley and a sack on her shoulder on which I could read the words U.S. ARMY.

I run towards her wrapping my arms around her

When Cosima left for the army she couldn't came back for long period of time, during her absence we got in touch on Skype but I always missed touch her or smell her scent.

"Cosima" I whispered in the shell of her ear 

She let fall the sack on the floor to exchange the hug, her lips rested on the hollow of my neck and her hands stroked my back as her smell accompanied the heat of her body on mine

A few tears started to drop from my eyes, she broke the hug wiping a falling tear on my cheek

"Let's go home" I smiled.

"Are you hugry?" I asked to her closing the apartment's door

"Yeah" she replied placing her bags near the entrance

I headed towards the kitchen and I grabbed some bread and the necessary in the fridge to make a sandwich. 

I was working on the counter when I felt two hands on my waist from behind

"I missed you" I heard from Cosima that rested her head on my back, my heart jumped in the chest

I turned facing her, she sank her eyes into mine. I cupped her cheeks moving closer to her, I bumped her nose with mine, my lips was touching against her, I clenched her bottom lip between my teeth stretching it, she moved fast to chain her lips with mine like a starving animal. Our tongues was dancing togheter. I gripped her butt squeezing it between my digits and she sighed. 

I lifted her putting her on the counter.

I grabbed the hem of her tank top pulling it over her head, I brushed my fingers along her toned abdominal reaching her pants, her abs was more defined than the last time, I slowly started to unbuttoning them, she sighed when my hand slid inside her panties cupping her sex.

My hand started to stimulate her clit with a circling motion as my lips traced a path of kisses along her neck, her breath became more and more heavy as I intensified the motion. Her eyes were closed.

I slipped my digits up and down along her folds, she became wetter. I could see the nub of her breasts harden under the thin material of her bra. She bent her pelvis every time I neared my finger to her entrance and when she did I moved my touch away from there

"Delphine.." she muttered "Stop teasing!"

I slowly penetrated two fingers inside her, her head fell back as she let a moan left her lips.

I started a pace in and out of her. When it became more swift and intense she clenched the border of the counter. The palm of my hands stimulated her clit as my fingertips focused on her g-spot, she couldn't help to move her hips against my hand creating more friction.

She was near, her pants was turning in groans in her heavy breath, I felt the muscles around my digits thightening. 

She came in a couple of firm thrusts biting her bottom lip, a long moan slipped from her throat.

She wetted her lips as her breath became normal, my hands rested on her knees

"I was thinking.." she grabbed the hem of my pants pulling me towards her "Why don't we move this in the bedroom?" she smirked.

I placed one finger under her chin chaining her lips with mine

"Is that a yes?" she asked as I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for every error that you have found.
> 
> If someone have some ideas for the next chapters that you would like to read I would be happy to receive prompts :)


End file.
